Growing
by Cherry B
Summary: Kim has a secret, that know one knows about, not even the father of her child.
1. The beginning of the end

AN - After seriously going into an over load of watching Edward Scissorhands the movie, I was overwhelmed by the touching scene where Edward returns to the Boggs home to find Kim alone. When she asks him to hold her and he says he cannot I absolutely cried my eyes. It lead me to try and write something that would hopefully be a believable (well believable enough in Suburbia) way of Kim and Edward rekindling their love for each other openly. The other thing that caught my interest was the fact at the beginning of the story, Kim talks to her grand daughter about a certain man with scissor hands, but what if Kim's own daughter never knew the father she thought was hers? This may be a one off but we'll see!

* * *

Disclaimer – I own nothing, all characters and such belong to all those who created the wonderful work of Edwards Scissorhands.

* * *

Growing

* * *

As the night grew colder, not so cold as you'd wear a coat, but the coldness that often brings the stars out, Kim Boggs looked up towards the old mansion that lay in her neighbourhood. A pain thumped in her heart at the sight of the creepy old manor. The stars in the navy sky twinkled before being over cast by clouds.  
  
Not long ago, if only two mintues, she'd been in the arms of someone whom she had learnt to love. A man so different from any other she'd ever met. Kim sniffed the tears from the inside of her nose and finally dropped the scissor like contraption she'd been holding.  
  
Watching the street folk walk away, starring behind themselves was the hardest thing to do, hoping that their curiosity wouldn't get the better of them. She wasn't a good actress, she was a cheerleader, that was all she knew, but by God she'd hoped to fool them all with her 'death act'.  
  
Her white dress had stains of black and dirt on but Kim didn't care at the present moment. She looked down to the ground to the dirt, starring at the scissor like contraption. She closed her eyes and sighed. The man she'd began to fall in love with was up in that old mansion, a piece of the roof missing, no heating. For God sake the man had no warm, no comfort, no food, nothing. He didn't even have fucking hands to get on with life like everyone else.  
  
It had made her angry watching her mother ignore Edward at the dinner table knowing that possibly offering him help would be offensive. But Edward wasn't like that, he knew he needed help. He wasn't stubborn, but just too polite to ask.  
  
Kim looked up to the broken window at the open house wishing Edward was looking down on her. Kim looked out to the street, no one was near. She scanned Jim's body and felt repulsed by the sight, not because of the blood, but because of him. Kim took a deep breath and turned her body around to the front door. It was not closed but she pushed herself against the old wooden door, not caring for splinters and heaved it open. The creaking noise was partially daunting this time round as she slowly pushed it open having time on her hands.  
  
The cold musty room on second sight showed inventions of some kind. Kim squinted her eyes at the dust covered contraptions, noticing the almost human style built devices. The room was filled with many things but there was a time and a place to explore and look. Now was not one of them. Kim made her way up the stone stairs.  
  
"Edward?" She called timidly. Her voice surprised her as it echoed.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Kim walked up the stairs, straight up to the attic. A cool breeze hit her and the harsh yet soft sound of blades scrapping together was heard.  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"Kim?"  
  
Kim looked over to the fire place. She walked towards it and saw the hunched over figure of Edward in black. His hair still had dust in from the roof caving in but he seemed to take no notice in the pain that had previously been inflicted on him.  
  
Kim reached out a hand onto his shoulder and Edward slowly turned around.  
  
"You didn't turn around when I called?" Kim asked.  
  
"I knew it was your voice." Edward replied turning back again.  
  
Kim was puzzled. His tone was neutral but he still kept his back to her.  
  
"What you looking at?"  
  
"Pictures."  
  
Kim crouched down next to him.  
  
"Edward I don't understand? I thought if I..."  
  
"Maybe you should have left Kim." Edwards replied in his soft voice.  
  
Kim frowned and looked to where his gaze was.  
  
Edwards was looking at an article and picture. 'Blind boy uses hand to read' or something, Kim thought it said.  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"Kim. I- I." Edward sighed. "I can't to be with you."  
  
"What? Because of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. who cares about them?"  
  
"I do and I care about you too."  
  
Kim looked at Edward as he finally decided to look around to her.  
  
Kim looked at his scarred face and the chiselled features. His dark eyes held great depth but had yet to have experience in them. Kim turned back to the fire place.  
  
"I told them you were dead." She said sadly.  
  
"I know. I heard. It's, its best this way I think."  
  
"I wish I'd never said that now."  
  
Edward looked at her in confusion.  
  
"But they'd come after me." He replied confused.  
  
"But I can't see you. If I did it would look suspicious." Kim spoke to the floor then the ceiling, growing anxious that she stood up and muttered her words.  
  
Edward looked on at Kim as she grew angry. He was frightened it was himself causing this, but decided it was something else as she didn't take it out on him directly.  
  
"If only the inventor had stayed awake, if only things had been different." Edward thought. He felt this feeling again that he had had before, partly jealousy and suppressed anger of some kind; it was what he'd come to learn as angst.  
  
"I think you should go home Kim." Edward spoke quietly, his heart trying to suppress the words.  
  
Kim looked on in defeat.  
  
"You want me to leave?" She asked.  
  
"Look at me!"  
  
This was the first time Kim had ever heard Edward's voice raised. "Look at these! I've been in the street for so long and no one has helped me like they said they would. I've been taken for a fool, or what I've come to learn as a freak, I don't know if I could face it again if they knew I was here. The police would find me, lock me up."  
  
Kim felt a guilty pang strain through her again at the unsuccessful robbing of Jim's parent's house and the fact Edward took all the blame and didn't tell a soul all because he loved her.  
  
"Oh Edward, I so sorry, for everything." Kim muttered wrapping her arms around Edward from behind. She didn't catch the closing of his eyes when he felt her body against his.  
  
It had only been in books that the inventor had explained everything about life as best as he could to Edward. There was no experience and only trivially things like smiling were told to be correct, a correct play of emotion. Now Edward felt something so strong in his body he really didn't know what to think. The inventor had once told him of love stories but Edward had no grasp of the concept of love. The inventor had been a father figure but never physically showed any affection like a hug. It was overwhelming still for Edward to be physically touched by any one. Even if it was someone, guiding him somewhere, or the way Peg always fondled with his face or the way that Kim had used her lips and pressed them against his. A feeling that felt so right it should have carried on. To what? Edward didn't know. 


	2. This feeling

****

**Chapter Two - This feeling******

* * *

"Edward?" Kim asked.  
  
It seemed like a lengthy time that Edward had stayed silent. Kim knew he was thinking and even though he was 'apparently' a machine turned man. She was sure she could hear the mechanical cogs of his mind turning, thinking.  
  
"Edward?" She asked again, this time coming close to his ear.  
  
Edward slightly shivered as he felt an odd sensation travel down his side, his skin crawling. Edward looked into the blue eyes that had only, recently, started to sparkle, the first time, when Kim had danced in the ice.  
  
Their faces were close and Kim noticed Edward's gaze darted all around her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her slightly frowned brow and her lips. His gaze stayed longer on her parted lips.  
  
Kim licked her lips gently and Edward mimicked the action. A small smile would have appeared from Kim if she believed that time was on her side. Instead she parted her lips even more so and leaned to touch his lips. The kiss was slower this time and as Edward pushed his lips to hers, he felt the odd sensation of invasion. He opened his eyes and looked at Kim or at least tried to. Kim's eyes were shut. Edward frowned and parted his lips slightly. It was all Kim needed to progress the kiss and she did it gently. Edwards' mouth melted. His tongue lay still as his mouth got acquainted with her slick tongue trying to bring existence to his own. Eventually his tongue found a life of its own and he suddenly noticed how sweet her mouth and lips tasted. Edward closed his eyes and hadn't even noticed how close he was to Kim. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and her hips had ever so slightly tipped upwards to meet his. Even though his leather outfit protected his skin more so than a shirt or trousers, he could feel warmth from her and something in himself that he really didn't have a clue about. Their kiss had stared to become rougher but Edwards face was struggling to have as much force as Kim did with her body pressure. Edward bent in a little but found his spine keeping him straight making his scissors stay to the side of him, a good distance away from Kim's' hips. Eventually Kim ceased the kiss and looked up to Edward.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
Edward was about to speak but threw his hand gently in a 'look' gesture.  
  
"You haven't hurt me yet."  
  
The words stung Edward. Did Kim think eventually he would slice her for the hell of it as if he'd get a kick out of it? Or maybe she was starting to see how much of an outsider he was, incapable of love because of his hands that could mutilate?  
  
"No." Kim answered in a desperate whisper.  
  
Edward looked away from her, a realisation dawning in his mind.  
  
"No." Kim repeated a bit more forcefully grabbing above his wrists and forced his scissors to hold her.  
  
"See." She whispered into his chest, emotion flowing through her voice.  
  
Edward felt a pang of guilt at making her sound upset as she'd been so happy a moment ago.  
  
"Kim." Edward said softly. "I want to see you again, but I want help."  
  
Edward moved away from her awkward embrace. "I want to get rid of these. I can lie for you, steal for you... but I can't lo.." Edward sighed.  
  
Kim looked up to Edward who was repeatedly looking way from her face. She knew what he was about to say and it touched her heart. In a way she was desperate for him to say that he loved her. It proved that everything she'd given up, her own lies in her heart and Jim, were for a reason. She had this young man's love and it wasn't any young love, it wasn't even a girlfriend boyfriend kind, it was something else. She didn't know how much of things Edward knew about love, but by the lack of his kiss she knew he wasn't playing her a fool like Jim just to get in her knickers. A small smile crept on her lips at the idea of Edward slipping a cold blade under the waist band of her thong, the puny material sliding off in one smooth motion, unlike Jim's fumbling attempt of seduction. The last thought made her slightly scowl and by this point Edward suddenly frowned as he'd been watching her secret smile appear.  
  
"Oh no err." Kim muttered shaking her voice away and swallowing her scowl, relaxing her face to shine her beauty once more.  
  
A cold breeze rattled the rafters and Edward and Kim both looked up to the dark sky, a few stars twinkling down on them.  
  
"At least this place has a good view."  
  
Edward stood silent still looking up at the sky. "It would be nicer to enjoy it else where."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kim suddenly spoke, walking a distance and turning around in joy. "I mean, look, we're at the highest point around to look at the stars. No ones around here, you have a hell of a house, if not a little on the derelict side, but tonight I don't just have the stars or the sky, I have you." The words were cheesy in her mind but to her ears, they sounded like crystal.  
  
To Edward's ears, they sounded like the most precious thing in the world. Did Kim want to stay with him? She had a warm home, a loving family back in Suburbia and yet it seemed her words meant more.  
  
"You want to stay in the mansion? Your family will want to know where you are."  
  
"Edward I don't care! Not tonight." At her words Edward watched her approach in her stained dress. Once upon a time, the inventor had told a story about an angel in a biblical story something about delivering a message to an important woman. He couldn't remember what it was about but all he remembered was the beauty and the presence of the angel. Right now he saw a vision of an angel and wondered if it was Kim to deliver him justice for his robbed hands. He now knew what an outsider he was and knew the value of 'normal'. Others had said he was unique and special but he couldn't see anything special about himself. He wasn't sure about God or religion but a question played in his mind to the powers beyond. Why? Why him? Why did some crazy inventor 'make' him from a machine instead of producing a real child the 'normal' way? The inventor had once told a tale of a wooden boy and suddenly he felt a connection with the child called Pinocchio who wasn't a real boy. Edward played the tale in his mind and sighed as the story did have a happy ending and the boy became real. A quick glance at his hands proved he wasn't in a fairy tale.  
  
"Edward?" Kim asked again noticing what looked like pain on his face.  
  
"Fairy tales." Edward muttered.  
  
Kim smirked, her own little joy was stories.  
  
"Maybe if I was in one, things would be different soon."  
  
"No one knows what's around the corner."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"No, I mean, just, stuff, like what's going to happen and things. We just don't know. Maybe something will happen but for the moment, live for it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's what my mom says, live for the moment."  
  
"What kind of life do I have to live for?"  
  
"The one that has me in it." Kim smiled.  
  
Edward took her words and smiled walking closer to Kim. Kim looked up and Edward noticed her eyes were smiling with what seemed mischief and something else. A grin suddenly grew on the corners of his thin lips which made Kim's smile grow bigger.  
  
"What are you smirking for?"  
  
"I don't know?" Edward replied earnestly. He noticed Kim's' lips were parted with anticipation, her smile still lingering around her pearly teeth. Edward wasn't sure but he knew that when she smiled in that kind of way, it was one of the motions that made him feel funny. A funniness that he really couldn't explain. There was still things to be learnt about outside the mansion walls and yet he felt deep in his heart, the things that crave in him could be learnt with the person standing before him.  
  
Kim leant into another kiss with a smile on her face. They placed their lips briefly on each others and stopped to look at one another to see who had stopped smiling. In a burst of courage and no apprehension, Edward placed his arms tightly around Kim's waist, pulling her closer to him that they ever been. He carefully pointed his blade fingers away from her back and used his forearms to gain a more firm grasp. Kim gasped almost inaudible and their kisses sprung to life. Kim reached for Edwards face, holding it a second before caressing a thumb or finger tips over his scarred cheeks, feeling the crinkly, yet smooth flesh. Her kisses started to trail below his cheek, beside his lips. They travelled into his jaw and onto his neck as one hand gripped his upper arm and another trailed to his lower back, pressing his body into hers. Edward closed his eyes at the firm contact and sighed contently. The noise was registered as much more than a sigh in Kim's ears and a smirk appeared between her kisses as she felt something hard press against her thigh. This was no sigh; it was a noise of satisfaction. Edward bent his head to catch her kisses and the move worked. He smiled at her before he caught her lips in a fierce kiss that wasn't too harsh. It was the boldest Kim had seen Edward in their kisses and suddenly Kim was curious as to know how quickly Edward was picking up his techniques. Edward was in bliss. Never had he been so happy with physical contact. The only other woman who had been against his body was that ghastly Joyce from the neighbourhood. He's never felt so repulsed until that day. It wasn't that her youth wasn't still with her to a degree, but the fact she lay upon him, her eyes glazed over as if wanting something that only he could give her made him feel sick. He hadn't seen that kind of look on anyone but it did send a curious but not primal urge, completely the other way. He noticed how her body pressed against his and he felt her hot womanhood press against his own un-fascinated manhood. He supposed that Joyce would have assumed he'd be feeling how he was feeling now. Butterflies swirled in his stomach and he felt all his blood drain from his face, racing down between his legs.  
  
Kim was starting to feel that growing heat that would rise in her lower belly at the prospect of intimacy. The strange thing was nerves flowed into the pit of her stomach as well. The nerves didn't make her feel sick but every now and then she felt her body tremble to Edward's lips. Her friends would have laughed, but in honesty, her nerves came from a hidden secret from her friends. Her beauty was sold to a 'jock' and thus her status was secure because of her looks. If only they'd known Kim Boggs, the flirty, charismatic, cheerleader, was still a virgin. She was sure Jim never told anyone as it would have dubbed him a loser for 'hanging on' and 'waiting for the time', but Jim knew a prize when he saw one and wasn't going to let Kim go without a price. The prospect of Jim getting his 'own van' was the thing that started to tell Kim that he was getting impatient and this spooked her. If a girl wanted to wait, why couldn't she? In a way, she didn't want to be branded a 'slut' although she already had that name as she was a cheerleader. Her friends never knew she hadn't done it, assuming she'd slept with Jim, but her virginity was something that felt like it should be kept for and deep in her heart, the idea was cherished. She wasn't in on the idea of waiting to get married and losing it. She'd never know if that was going to be in fifty years or so? Losing it to gain a child was the picture perfect idea, but perhaps the fairy tale dream of saving it for her 'prince' was always in her mind more so. It was just a shame you never met nice boys in Suburbia. Kim looked up to Edward and corrected her last sentence, her smile once more appearing on her lips. Edward blinked as he noticed the same look appear on Kim's face as had once been on Joyce's. 


	3. Intimacy

An – First of all I'd like to apologise for my stupid grammar and all the mistakes that tag along with it. I was re reading the second chapter and I was appalled that there were spelling mistakes when I thought I'd checked it because it's so off-putting!!! So my dear fans I'll try to sort it out, you should have all flamed me, I deserve it! And on with the show....

* * *

**Chapter Three - Intimacy **

* * *

The look that Kim was giving Edward made him want to do something he didn't know what. His heart had become the loudest thing to his ears and his throat had become so dry, yet his mouth was wet with their kisses.  
  
"Kim" His timid voice came out raw. His eyes frowned slightly and he looked around the room as for a clue to whatever he thought he was to do.  
  
"Edward?" Kim spoke but didn't realise her voice came out in a question, obviously a wanting. "No water beds around here." She grinned and bit her lip in a nervous matter about her joke.  
  
Edward looked puzzled and Kim swallowed a little embarrassed when she needn't have been. Again, she looked around the dark gothic room for some distraction.  
  
"I..." Kim spoke as Edward had turned to her to speak. "Oh you go first." Kim insisted.  
  
"Oh no, it wasn't important." Edward replied apologetically.  
  
They both looked away from each other to look back ,opening their mouths to speak once more. They blushed and a sincere smile appeared on their beautiful faces.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you smile as much as this when you were in Surburbia." Kim grinned.  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
Kim knew it was the fact she was there, but also because Edward was safe in his home, his domain, under his control.  
  
The pair hadn't let go of each other, but their embrace had loosened.  
  
Kim blinked slowly and when she opened her sapphire eyes, she was a determined young woman.  
  
"Edward?" She asked looking up to him.  
  
Edward looked at her a little nervous as she'd spoken his name with stern. Something he still related with with being told something he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Will you..." The words faltered from her mouth and her mind froze at the question. What if Edward couldn't, no, didn't know what sex was! For one minute she actually wondered how the hell he went about with some of his bodily functions. _He ate just like everyone else so he had to shit and piss_. Kim decided to try and ignore the question, her mum would know the answer being his 'carer' for the duration of his time at their house. Kim was sure her mum had cared for him no different to how a mother wipes her child's ass or how she bathes an elderly relative, who has lost the capability to. Suddenly Kim Boggs felt sorry for Edward and assumed he'd known the norm about all these things but in reality, he didn't. All of a sudden, a thousand questions that she hadn't bothered to think about her metal handed friend, whirled through her brain.  
  
Kim dismissed the questions had her suddenly thinking of Edward as a child, not a lover.  
  
"Are you alright?" Edward asked noticing her distant stare.  
  
Kim blinked out of her mind and she smiled at Edward. "Away with the fairies."  
  
"What fairies? Asked Edward frowning lightly.  
  
"No its..." Kim shook her head smiling.  
  
They both looked at each other and Kim had that enticing smile on her lips again. She blinked and looked around the room. She'd never properly looked at the space and was intrigued to see an old mattress with some form of blankets. In comparison to the house, you could tell that the space had been recently used and no traces of dust were too close to it like the rest of the room. Kim looked back up to Edward and smiled in a devilish way.  
  
Taking his leather bound arm, Kim pulled him over to the blankets and mattress and sat down.  
  
Edward watched her and stood up, still watching her as she sat down. A few of his blades twitched in anxiousness.  
  
"Edward is this where you sleep?"  
  
Edward nodded, unsure why she was asking.  
  
Kim looked at the sliced blankt, a tear and slice in every cover. The old mattress had seen better days but was still in tacked if you ignored the punctures.  
  
"Edward?" Kim asked bravely. "Have you ever... seen a woman naked?" A blush crept into her cheeks but the fire in her belly urged her at ask.  
  
"In books." Edward relied honestly. "He had anatomy and science."  
  
_Anatomy? Well that was a good start, wasn't it?  
_  
Kim didn't want to put Edward on the spot, his nerves were already as high as hers and most likely more so.  
  
"What did the, err, your, father teach you about erm..." Kim blushed again her words now faltering.  
  
Edward noticed her fumbling words as distress and he sat down close to her. Very close.  
  
Kim could feel his breath on her face and the warmth radiating from him.  
  
_Fuck it_. Kim thought kissing him roughly and outing her hand on his crotch.  
  
The instant the connection, Kim heard Edward gasp a little and knew that if she stopped now, the motion would seem like an accidental shock, but her hand was there for a reason.  
  
The intricate suit he had was never something Kim had taken great notice of. She knew he had always kept it on in his days with them.  
  
Kim looked up to Edward as she kept rubbing her hand over him through the leather. Her efforts weren't in vain as his member sprung to life even more so.  
  
It almost seemed sad to see Edward filled with such pleasure, but at the same time the pain of constriction and no aid to help himself. A thought passed through her mind at what Jim had once brought up in tears of laughter. _"How the hell is he supposed to masturbate!?"_ Kim had rolled her eyes and turned away from him.  
  
"Kim." Edward muttered.  
  
The words registered to Kim's ears and it was distressing, it was a cry for help and want.  
  
Kim took her hand away and ran her fingers over the leather to find some sort of unzipping or catch. To her luck, an intricate array of fastening were at the back of the suit and Kim pulled them both up to stand.  
  
Kim looked into Edwards eyes as a caution to what she was doing. First she moved round to his back and undid the first fastening she came to. She opened it from the back and round which gave Kim the image of some kind of mental jacket. A very pale back was now exposed to her eyes. This was a virgin back, white as snow. The most upsetting image was the scissor scars that lay on his back. Nothing to what was yet to come. Kim moved back to Edward's front and pulled the leather from his shoulders, down to his wrists. The white skin was unveiled and Kim was surprised to see that Edward wasn't as lanky as she thought him to be. Underneath the leather was a sculptured body that looked like porcelain. Kim stopped at Edward's wrist and looked up to him. Maybe she thought he'd be embarrassed or something because of the scissors, but his face looked calm. The leather on the arms opened up and Kim let her jaw drop slightly at the sight. Edward's scissors merged into his skin and into his body. Only scars around the wrists showed that the machinery was some how attached.  
  
Kim looked up to Edward her eyes asked him '_how?_'  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're not a robot?"  
  
"Robot?"  
  
"A machine."  
  
"A machine, yes, I was."  
  
Kim frowned at him.  
  
"But you bleed, I've seen you cut yourself."  
  
"I bleed, is it a problem?" Edwards asked earnestly.  
  
Kim hadn't realised how emotional she'd got about the whole subject.  
  
"No." Kim replied a little embarrassed. "It's just."  
  
"I know." Edwards spoke understandingly. "I'm different."  
  
Kim was about to protest but looked into Edward's eyes. If she was honest his gaze told her to drop it in a nice way. It was strange how Edward could grow an amazing backbone when things really affected him. It was nice to know he wasn't the pussy everyone thought he was.  
  
On that note, Edward brushed a blade over the fastenings of her dress. It wasn't supposed to be a seductive motion but nerves fluttered in her as Kim turned in submission as Edward clipped each hook off with a smaller blade with precise control and judgment.  
  
Kim turned around and smiled. She pulled the dress over her arms and let it drop to her ankles.  
  
Edward's mind went into over load as he saw the practically bare form of Kim Boggs. She was stunning, every limb was unscarred unblemished. Her tan was light golden and her strawberry blonde hair sat lightly on her clear shoulders. The small briefs and bra were nothing special, in fact all white cotton.  
  
"Like what you see." It was stupid thing to say but Kim smiled fighting her nerves.  
  
Edward smiled in a way that told you it was all new and exciting.  
  
Kim slipped off her shoes and Edward watched as her body moved.  
  
Kim looked up and smiled, her feet on the cold floor.  
  
His eyes were an invitation and Kim walked closer stretching her lips upwards to meet some skin on his face. Giving him small kisses by his jaw. She wrapped her hands onto his hips and pulled the leather further down, surprised to find he wore no underpants. The site that greeted her shocked her. Of course she'd seen a penis before, she wasn't that inexperienced. It was the fact that it was beautiful. The one piece of a man's body she thought to be repulsive was, on Edward's, attractive. She'd seen Jim's, even touched, it put it in her mouth to scowl at the salty taste but never had she seen it as a beautiful thing. 

Edward's looked smooth like velvet and on instinct, Kim touched it.  
  
Both Edward and Kim looked as apprehensive at each other but something deep inside themselves told them to do this.  
  
They were close and Edward brought one of his blades to the elastic over Kim's thigh. It was only a thin piece and Edward ran a blade under the elastic. With a ping, it snapped revealing soft curls from behind the white cotton. Kim took a deeper breath through her nose as the air hit her skin. Edward didn't waste time in letting another blade ever so delicately run up her skin to release the second piece of elastic. After another 'ping', Kim's panties fell to the ground and she stepped out of them, the air now chilling every fraction of her skin. She raised her arms and untied the hooks of her bra, her nipples erecting to the cool air. Kim had closed her eyes and opened them to see Edward looking at every inch of her. It was obviously more new to him and she didn't feel embarrassed as she had with Jim looking at her partially naked form. Kim squatted down and helped release the ends of the leather suit and Edward's boots, she didn't care that she may have exposed herself a little less lady like, instead, smirked as she saw Edwards' eyes grow ten times in size. After all their clothing had been discarded, the couple had stood looking at each other. Kim had started to worry when Edward had just stood there. He didn't look proud of himself, nor did he look sad for any reason.  
  
"Edward?" Kim asked with fear as if maybe he'd though her repulsive. "Edward?"  
  
Edward looked up at his name being called. "Yes?" His eyes innocent.  
  
"Are, you pleased, with what you see?" Kim asked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kim looked at him. At this point, if she had been with Jim, he would have savagely jumped on her bones, no consideration what so ever. She then realised that hands did play an important part of sex and wondered if this was the right thing to be doing with Edward. After all, he was just following her lead.  
  
With a moment of confidence, Kim stepped close to Edward and pulled him slowly down to the savaged mattress. Their bodies touched lightly but Edward was holding himself back, or more so, his scissors. Kim sat up and sat over his slim waist. She took his fore arms and placed them to the sides, in a Christ like motion. Kim then scooted down and placed her lips around his hard member. The gasp that came from the contact was the loudest Kim had heard Edward. If she could have seen his face, she would have seen him shut his eyes in bliss, run a tongue over his dry lips, moaned in his closed throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down to his voice.  
  
Instead, Kim just concentrated on her task. She didn't like doing this, it was something that made her gag if she was honest, but she wanted to show some kind of affection towards Edward. He was obviously enjoying it and by his soft groans, it pleased Kim and if she was honest, turned her on. In the days with Jim, his dirty talk and loud groans was enough to directly link the words, cave man, dumb ass and shut up in one sentence.  
  
This was all new to Edward. When he'd first arrived in Suburbia and had set his eyes on the most glorious sight to ever behold him, he had had that strange feeling below, just a small one. His blood got hot and ran around his hips. Then when he lay in Kim's room, smelt her pillows, her clothes that lay strewn over the floor, he had felt the same way; a strong firmness in his trousers. He didn't know if it was normal. The inventor had once told him how people multiplied, but only the basics; he obviously hadn't wanted to confuse Edward since he was not born to a woman. Edward was now getting confused with those notions, small pieces of past information and to what Kim was doing. It all linked somehow. It wasn't until now that he had even known what his foreign appendage could feel like in hands or a mouth for that matter and for every second, every minute, Edward felt like he was in heaven, or ready to explode. He opened his eyes in worry and muttered Kim's name as he released himself unknowing what or why.  
  
"Kim?" Edward asked shy but Kim was drinking him as if she were taking a beverage.  
  
Kim looked up and saw the worry on his handsome face. "It's okay." She smiled thinking how sweeter Edward tasted for some reason.  
  
"I don't know why, err?" Edward started to mumble.  
  
Kim moved up Edward's body and sat back above his hips. Kim leant over to his chest and started to place small kisses near his nipples. Kissing up his throat and reaching his lips, Kim embraced Edward in a passionate kiss. Instantly Edward felt himself grow hard again and every time her skin came in contact with him, he knew there was something more to this game they were playing.  
  
Kim moved back down his body and Edward felt her small hand on his manhood again. This time she didn't stroke it or move to kiss it with her lips. Instead, she placed her hips over his and guided herself onto him. She closed her eyes in anticipation and Edward watched carefully as she pulled a face and their hips ground against one another as if in a lock. He could feel her pulse through her skin surrounding him. She was tight against him and he felt like the world would end if they were unlocked.


	4. A time for goodbye

A/N – First of all I want to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me on this story. Thank you for waiting patiently till I had a kick up the bum to get writing again. This chapter is setting up for what I hope will be a few more chapters of good fiction if you all want me to continue. Thank you all again for your support and reviews – Yippee! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter four - A time for Goodbye**

Time had no existence in their world. Kim and Edward had played their 'game' as Edward learnt the skills that were embedded in his body, mind and heart. It had been not a huge love making session, but something that had had a deeper meaning to both of them. Kim found she couldn't wipe off the smile on her angelic face and Edward had grown in confidence to ask her to play this new game again….and again. Finally when the sun was creeping up and the birds came out of the maze like garden, Edward was greeted with an award winning smile as Kim woke up from the short hours they had been sleeping. Apart from love making, the pair had talk about themselves, Edward sharing his knowledge of his past creator and Kim telling Edward about her high school and her easy younger years.

He didn't say anything but stared, like he always did. Kim wasn't expecting any words and so kissed him with a light peck and smiled again but her smile diminished as she noticed the light starting to float in the open windows and onto the dusty floor.

"Morning." Kim muttered to herself and her smile stayed at bay.

Edward looked at her with worry and then sadness as he comprehended her words.

"If I'm not back…." Kim's voice faltered and she sighed before finishing her sentence quietly. "They'll look for me….they'll find you."

Edward sat up, his blades curled up in a protective position. "Police?" He asked himself and turned to Kim.

Kim looked at Edward and his eyes read a thousand things.

What many people didn't understand about Edward was the fact his eyes compensated for actions and voice. He didn't need to speak many words because of his eyes, they held all his emotion and understanding and right now, Kim knew he knew what was coming and that he understood.

"I know this is wrong." He stated sadly and Kim huffed before she spoke but noticed Edward wanted to carry on speaking.

"Kim, I love you." He simply stated with sadness.

Kim froze. It was what every woman and man wanted to hear for their respective partners, but to Kim, it was different. It was like a thousand daggers had stabbed her heart, yet it was the most touching and beautiful thing she'd heard in her life.

Fighting the tears was impossible because Edward's 'I love you' was etched with goodbye and the worst thing was, she knew it too.

Her mind wanted to rebel, it could work, him and her, it would be alright. They could be happy together, they didn't need the world. Then Kim thought hard. _But I do._

It was a selfish thing to say but it was true. How on earth was she to believe that she'd lock herself in an old mansion with Edward trying to hide from the world and pretend she was living by herself? It just wasn't believable.

Edward seemed to sense her sadness and wanting to touch her face, he lifted a blade slightly up but dropped it in frustration. He blinked and then nuzzled her with his face like a cat.

Kim blinked out of her thoughts and smiled rubbing her cheek against his.

"I know you have to leave."

"I don't want to." Kim stated sadly.

"I don't want you to go either but you can't stay here."

Kim heard it in his voice. Even Edward registered that it wouldn't work with them. He wasn't accepted anymore but at least could be safe and well, locked away. It was impossible to think Kim should be either banished with him in his not so beautiful home or have the risk of him exposed if she tried to visit him.

"Maybe I want stay?" Kim replied a little stubborn and Edward smiled in amusement.

"You wouldn't be able to survive Kim, I lived up here all my life and got by, but you need to eat and live, me? I don't."

A worried look appeared on Kim's face and her eyes read _'don't say that that!'_

After a second she broke down in tears, trying to make her sobs lady-like, yet giving in and almost hollering.

It broke Edward's heart to hear Kim like this, but there was no other option about the situation. It was impossible. Kim needed to be back home, needed her family. He'd find a way to let her know he'd be alright, to let her know how the time spent with her was the reason he knew why he was created, he'd let her dance for him and he'd give her his snow so she'd remember him in their own secret way.

Edward kissed Kim's temple and she looked through blurry eyes up at him.

"I'll never forget you." Edward whispered.

"I love you so much." Kim sniffed and with a very hesitant glance to her sprawled clothes she stood up and dressed, finding it painful to coup herself up in her now not so white dress, finding it acting like a barrier between hers and Edwards love. It meant she was on her way home, away from Edward for God knows how long.

It had been too painful for Edward to watch her leave. The water works for Kim had reappeared and she had bolted out the building as if fire had spread through the wall, not daring to look back to see Edward who had emerged from the attic to a broken window on a lower floor.

Edward sighed and a single tear slipped from his eye. He stood motionless for the best part of the day.

* * *

The walk through the neighbourhood had been strange. Kim was waiting for all the prying eyes of their 'friendly' neighbours to greet her. Luckily it really must have been early as only the birds noticed her and a sleepy ginger cat on its doorstep, waiting to be let in. Kim walked up the middle of the road in a daze, feeling that if a car came dashing round the corner she wouldn't care, what did she have to live for now anyway? The one man who her heart had crumbled for was the one person who it was impossible to have a relationship with. To everyone, it was a dead man she had just slept with.

Kim's thoughts turned to their love making session and a smile did creep on her face. She felt lucky it was only the ginger cat who stared in her direction as she must have had the goofiest smile on her face. She was reliving every detail as best she could, revelling in the fact she could feel what she and Edward had done. Her body was a little achy and her womanhood still throbbed slightly. His scent and kisses still had lingered on her body and it a state of bliss Kim wrapped her arms around herself knowing that what she had incurred was the most heart-breaking and romantic thing she'd ever had in her short life.

By the time she came to her house; the Christmas lights still on, a few bulbs blown, Kim was greeted with an unlocked front door and Peg snoozing on the sofa; her red dress crumpled, her high-heels and make up still on. Closing the door softly, it was enough for Peg to flutter her eyes open. When Kim noticed this she stood waiting for her mum to wake.

Peg blinked and whipped her head to the front door quickly, her eyes widened when she saw her daughter and she sprang up to her.

"Oh dear, goodness, Kim your alright, I thought, oh I don't know, oh goodness!"

Kim let herself be hugged by her mum and that bond between mum and daughter flared as Kim broke down in tears with her mum, both for different reasons.

After a couple of minutes Peg had switched the kettle on and noticed her daughter's appearance and not just her tear stained face.

"Honey? What happened, where have you been?" Peg wasn't trying to pry in a harsh way, but the absence of her daughter all night and morning had been worrying. A million things had occurred in her mind. _What is she'd ran away, what if Jim has taken her away in sheer rage, what if Edward flipped and took it out on her daughter?_

"Do you want to talk?" Peg asked a little wearily.

"Mom, he's dead." Kim muttered softly, the horrible feeling of telling a lie to one of the few people she trusted. She knew her mum could probably keep the information of Edward's fake death quiet, but with such neighbours flitting about, it would only be a matter of time before they pried the information from Peg and found out Edward was alive and then there was the possibility of revenge.

Peg sighed and blinked slowly. Suddenly starring at the carpet like it was a good thing.

The background noise of her daughter's tears didn't help and Peg found herself blinking a tear away.

"I'll get us a cup of tea." She spoke somberly.

Peg rose and a sob echoed from her trembling lips.

Kim heard her mums quiet sobs from the kitchen and sank into the sofa, awaiting to tell the lie of Edward's death in a little more detail, the pain of having to try and make herself believe it too, burning through her.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5 -Reunion.**

"Kim? Kim?"

Kim blinked sleepily from her gaze and looked at her friend calling her.

"Earth to Kim Boggs, jeez, what's wrong with you girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, just can't be bothered any more." Kim muttered in the class that they were in.

If anyone had bothered to notice, Kim Boggs was lacking in her grades. Not just the lack of attention to her classes, but her over all appearance lacked the attention that she was generally renowned for.

Things had certainly changed after the Christmas holiday. A couple weeks had still left the little world of Suburbia in a slight frenzy about the man with the scissors. Jim was gone and the gang that once was, was broken. Kim had distanced herself from the others she'd known, choosing it time to really grow up and try to study and not worry about if she had enough lip gloss on. Her mum knew her grades weren't to standard but knew that this was apparently the price for being 'cool'. Those days were now drifting away and Kim was glad. She felt clean of all the trouble and abuse she had associated with her older days. Thinking about the holiday made her think about Edward. In fact she'd hadn't stopped thinking about him since the night they had made love. Kim sparked a sweet smile on her pretty face.

"Girl you better start explaining!"

Kim turned to the girl known as Janie, a friend whose friendship could have been more strongly built on her behalf. It was now time to be friends with others and Janie was a good start.

"You're keeping something from me!" Janie whispered from behind her text book as the teacher gave her a brief look.

The bell rang and the class finished and both Kim and Janie were thankful.

"That's me finished, no lectures this afternoon and I'm so glad, I'm so tired Janie."

"Listen Boggs, I wanna know why your acting like this?" Janie replied winking.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired.

"No boys?"

"No boys and no boys for a while thank you." _Well only if I want to leave the world and live in a huge dusty mansion and speaking of which…_

Janie gasped as she realised what subject she was talking about and butt into Kim's train of thought.

"Oh sorry, Jim and all?"

"No no, I've forgotten about him, he wasn't a good guy anyway." Kim held her books to her chest and sighed.

"Traitor."

Kim turned to the voice of someone she chose to ignore but someone whom she recognised as a younger friend of Jim and Jim's best mate. Obviously the girl to replace her when she was gone and the new cheerleading captain.

"What did you say?"

"I said traitor. Jim loved you and this is how you talk about him? You're sick. He deserved better than you."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S SICK; DRUNK DRIVING AND HAVING YOUR BROTHER NEARLY KNOCKED OVER BY YOUR EX AND HIS PAL, THAT'S SICK." Kim flared.

"I heard it wasn't the car that nearly killed him, it was that freak, that monster whose you're next door neighbour."

"Edward was trying to save him."

"And slice him open in the process."

"Were you even there? No, so piss off Melissa and stop bothering me."

"Fine….but I wish they'd been able to find the body of your Frankenstein because if he had a grave I'd spit on it. Melissa sneered.

"You best go to Jim's then it's the only one around." Kim spoke in a low growl.

Melissa eyed her one last time and stalked off.

Kim watched and then let her breath out.

_Thank God you hid Edward when you saw the police, thank God…_

"Listen, anyway, I'm gonna head off." Kim sighed, her mood slightly less cheerful.

"Okay, I'll call you about the project later and Kim?"

Kim looked over at her friend.

"Take care of yourself, ok? And for the record, you're right about what you said before, Jim was the only monster and we all know that.

"Not everyone." Kim replied grudgingly.

* * *

The project had been a success and over the next month or so Kim felt life was starting to go her way. Her grades were starting to go up and less people were bothering her about Jim or Edward.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

Kim Boggs turned to her mother and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm cool mom, just tired." Kim explained shuffling on the sofa in joggers and jumper, finding a comfy spot for her head while watching the box.

"Mmm, well honey can I make you something? To eat? A drink? Cup of coffee?"

"No I'm okay mom, I-"

Kim stopped talking and felt the odd churn in her body, her throat felt tight and she felt a little dizzy. Leaping off the sofa she ran to the bathroom.

Peg Boggs looked quizzed and worried.

"Err, Kim are you okay?"

After no answer Peg looked blankly into the carpet before the door bell rang. Quickly she made her way to the door.

Kim got up from her knees and flushed the toilet. She pulled a face and moaned to herself; the bitter taste in her mouth, a very unpleasant one. Washing her hands first, she then rinsed her mouth. Looking into the smallish bathroom mirror, Kim took a good hard look at herself. Settling back into school had been a little bit harder than usual. Having to deal with Jim's death and the way people looked at her funny as if they knew she knew something was hard enough. Having to separate herself from Jim's group and try and start a fresh. Did anyone know how hard it was to lose your popularity in days and what it could do to someone? They'd had quizzed her at her cheerleading practice, wondering if she could cope with the loss of Jim and had told her to take a lengthy vacation from the practices. Kim knew what they meant by lengthy, permanent. Kim sighed but that was in the past now and she had her grades to look forward to.

Kim blinked and looked harder at herself, in her eyes, her once beautiful face was pallid and blemished. Squeezing a spot and quickly balling her fists for touching her skin. Looking away from the mirror her eyes caught sight of the marked wallpaper on either side of the mirror, a sign Edward had once lived in their house. The wallpaper hadn't been replaced since and in a sad, sad way, Kim was happy that it hadn't. She ran her finger tips over the scratches embedded on the wall and sighed knowing that the metal shears could be ever so delicate.

Kim turned to her room and fell onto the bed with a moan, the motion of the water bed, making her feel sick once more.

Another moan escaped her lips as she grabbed some teddies and buried her face into them.

_What the hell is wrong with you Boggs and don't think what you think it might be?_

Kim moved the teddy from one eye to peer at her younger brother, a brother who had been all too happy to hear that Edward was dead, and happy to tell the tale of 'Edward nearly killed me at Christmas' of course leaving out the fact he would have been ran over if Edward hadn't 'nearly killed me.'

"Piss off, go away!" Kim mumbled, so her mom couldn't hear.

"Fine, loser."

Kim moaned again.

"Sweety?" Came Peg's trill as she peaked her head around the corner and entered the room. She came to sit on the edge of the bed and Kim winced even more so as the bed began to jiggle.

"If you think your coming down with a bug or something would you like me to take you to the hospital hmm?"

"No. I just need some fresh air or something; canteen's food was a bit funny."

Peg Boggs gave her daughter an eyebrow but dismissed it, tucking her growing hair behind her ears. The gesture made Kim and Peg look at each other. Kim was waiting for what she was sure her mom would say, but the words that Peg would have usually said about a brand new hair cut weren't said. Instead Peg quickly left, her own sad thoughts of Edward appearing in her mind.

* * *

Kim emerged from her bedroom and walked though the lounge. Peg looked up from the magazine she was reading and frowned. Before she could speak, Kim had left the house.

The bright Florida sunshine was cooling to let the purple dusk materialise and Kim was happy that the evening was approaching. Colours caught her eyes and suddenly she noticed a police car pull up to Joyce's house and the crowd of women chatting and shouting.

Kim frowned and curiously watched. Hearing an 'It's propitious!' and a 'I told you he was strange!'

It had been a few funny weeks with the neighbours since Edward. Joyce had made it seem scandalised that Peg had let Edward 'the rapist' as she put it, into her house with Kim about. Of course Joyce's tales and stories had become more elaborate to the state that people were ignoring her attention seeking. The sulking Joyce had dismissed her friends and sought refuge by herself or in her books with the local plumber or window cleaner.

Kim didn't notice her mom come up behind her and it startled her.

"What's going on honey?"

"I saw Joyce running down the street in broad daylight!" Came a cry and everyone gasped.

"I dunno?" Kim replied to her mom, a little worried.

Peg's face mirrored her daughters and she watched as Joyce wailed, her flimsy top streaked with a line of red. Someone pointed over the house on the hill and Peg turned to the old crumbling mansion.

More neighbours had all started watching the action or what little it was from behind their nets and blinds, their nosy little appetites craving for some gossip.

The police backed everyone away and walked into the pastel shaded house belonging to Joyce.

"What the hell has just happened?" Kim spoke to herself but realised she had spoken out loud.

Instinctively Kim's feet began moving a couple of steps towards the mansion.

"Sweetie?"

Kim blinked and noticed where her feet were moving her.

"Honey?" Peg spoke with sadness. "Come on inside."

"If you don't mind I just want some fresh air mom."

"Kim dear..." Peg sighed after looking to Joyce's house and back to her daughter. "I just think we better stay inside for the moment. You can help me start dinner."

Kim was going to protest but something in her mom's look told her to follow.

The evening went by reasonably slow with a few peeks from behind neighbours closed doors all waiting for some sign of everything.

The minute the police had left, Joyce was driven away by an ambulance and suddenly Suburbia stopped and pondered on what the hell had happened today.

* * *

"Oh gosh, oh dear." Peg had stated putting her hand to her lips in worry and confusion. "This doesn't look good."

"Peg, it's probably one of Joyce's old tricks- it's like the boy who cried wolf ,the time when something does happen no one will care."

"But they do Bill, all the neighbours are looking out their windows and waiting. Why would Joyce have to go to the hospital? Mary, one block down was walking her dog and said she saw it all. Joyce was hysterical and she had blood on her shirt like a slic-".

"Like a slice?" Bill asked between mouthfuls of food.

Peg turned to Kim who she knew would be looking up at her.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Like we believe that one Kim, you've been eating the house out!"

"Have not!"

"Have you seen how she can't fit in her skinny jeans anymore – fatty!"

"That's enough Kevin." Peg mentioned.

"We know these past weeks have been hard sweetheart but turning to food – nope, it just ain't gonna work, your brother's right."

"Dad!" Kim spoke shocked and insulted.

"Bill!" Peg retaliated.

"I'm not fat."

"That's what I said to myself in '84, so I kept trying, little bit of exercise here and there. Bowling does it for me. Your old man is in good shape."

"Bowling isn't much exercise, dad."

"Well neither is sitting on the sofa all day eating junk but I haven't complained have I?"

"Like I said…I'm not hungry." Kim stood up and walked away.

"Kim, you haven't even touched the potatoes? Kim?"

"Leave her Peg, teenagers, psh."

* * *

The bathroom door was shut and Kim turned the lock. Her mind was in a muddle – a few things spinning around in her head. Feeling that strangeness in her tummy she opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a sanitary towel. Fixing it to her knickers she sighed uncomfortably with herself.

"_Why the hell are you doing this to yourself Kim, you missed your period long ago and sticking a sanitary towel on isn't going to will a period on…"_

Kim sniffed and sat on the toilet. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad. She didn't need a pregnancy test to tell her that she was pregnant. Her brothers lastcomment had done it. He didn't know she was pregnant but he'd noticed the pounds steadily going on.It was luck that itt was him an not her mom first.Kim sighed.She was happy because this baby was a very special one, it belonged to Edward. No question about it.The problems? Well where to start? A baby would be the clue to the fact Edward was alive, a baby would stop her studies, a baby would take up her life.

_What happens now Boggs?_

They'd think it was Jims…Jim's parents would get involved…they'd want it wouldn't they? If they thought it was part of Jim, their son's last legacy…

What about her own parents? Would they disown her? A teenager who is pregnant?

She had to see him, she had to tell Edward.

Pulling off the sanitary towel and shoving it in the bin Kim pulled up her joggers and unlocked the bathroom door.

Kim walked into the lounge and put the TV on a little louder than usual.

"Turn the telly down Kim, Geez I'm trying to eat in peace here." Bill's placid cry came.

It had given her the chance to go out the sliding doors into the back garden. Through the gate and into the street where the night had glistening white sparkles embedded in it's dark blanket. It would have been pretty if Kim's thoughts hadn't been interrupted by the sight that greeted her. Police cars were parked outside the mansion.

_Oh God_

Kim moved closer to the scene but a cop who she recognised from the Christmas ordeal stopped her.

_Shit_

"Miss Boggs, You can't go any further and I afraid I'm gonna have to ask you some questions will you get in the car please."

"I-I don't understand what-?"

"It's very simple Miss Boggs, we have a friend of yours"

* * *

Gossip spread like wild fire and soon the whole of suburbia had learnt that Edward was alive.

A police car pulled up to the Boggs residence and Kim got out, a tear stained face.

Peg noticed the car and ran to the door.

"Officer? What whats' wrong?" Peg registered Kim and ran to her.

"Kim? What the devil is going on her officer?"

"I'm afraid we had to have a little conversation with your daughter. You may have heard that an incident took place this evening with a neighbour of yours. Well without saying too much, your neighbour says she was attacked by a man with scissors."

Peg frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid officer that that isn't true. Edward is dead. He died in combat with Jim, you were there."

This took the officer back a little, knowing that he and the whole squad went by with the story of the death of the man with the scissors. It was a little odd how they had only found the scissor like arm Kim had been holding on the night. Police business had turned to more important matters in the local area and the story of Edward Scissor hands had disappeared.

"Err well things have changed. To start with, we believe what happened tonight may be linked with the scissor guy."

"But he's dead! He died didn't he? Kim? He...?"

"I'm gonna leave ladies but an officer may come by tomorror to question you all, I appreciate a little co-operation, I think it would be in your best intrests if you did, if you understand me. Well, goodnight ladies."

"Err, yes goodnight officer." Peg replied in a daze.

* * *

Kim stood silently and sniffed a tear.

"Kim, honey?" Peg asked trying to comprehend.

"He's alive mom."

"I just don't believe it Kim, I really don't."

"I had to say it , it was the only way they would have left him alone!" Kim shouted.

"Have you seen him since?"

"No how could I? Don't you think it would have looked a little peculiar?"

"Well, yes, but?" Peg sipped her coffee and sighed. "Oh dear he's been in that house up there alone for months."

"Mom you were the one who said it wasn't a good idea for him to be here, why are you thinking it would be better if he was down here?" Another voice came intot he conversation.

"Kevin bed, now."

Kevin huffed and walked out the lounge.

"Kim, it just doesn't fit, now the police wanna question you, your linked with him. You lied to us and the police…" Bill started to say.

"To protect him, HIM!"

"Don't raise your voice young lady!"

"Bill I'll handle this." Peg's voice soothed.

"And you say they don't know where he is, he escaped? But the officer said they had a friend of yours?"

" They were trying toscare ua all but the point is they don't have him. They didn't see him but a call came from a neighbour who thought they saw him, that's all I know."

"So they saw he was alive."

"Yes haven't I just said that?"

Silenced echoed in the house.

"Oh dear, how could he do something like this?"

"Mom he hasn't done anything that whore is making it up, even dad said so."

"We don't swear in this house kim and you don't talk about rape lightly."

"She wasn't raped!"

"Well it was attempted rape so the story goes."

"In broad day light?"

"It can happen."

"She knew Edward was alive all along, she wants to get back at him this is the only explanation.."

"How could she know he's alive if no ones been up there since.

Kim took a breath and then let it out. "Because she may have seen me walking out the house."

Both parents frowned.

"You said you hadn't been up there?"

"Not since it happened and I'm telling truth.

"But?" Bill questioned.

Peg gasped and put her fingers to her open mouth.

"The morning when you came home late? You had seen him…."

"Mom?" Kim tried to speak but Peg was one step ahead of her.

"Ooh Fattys been lying." Kevin piped in from beside a door.

"Stop calling me that you little shit!"

"Kevin didn't your mother tell you go to bed? And watch your language young lady!"

Peg had watched Kim through the sentence and her eyes opened wide.

"Kim I think we all better go to bed and sleep on this. We'll all talk in the morning. You have a pleasant dream sweetheart." With that Peg kissed the top of Kim's strawberry blonde hair and walked with Bill and Kevin down the corridor.

Kim sighed and felt the tears trickling down her cheeks. Tonight had really taken it out of her. There had been so much emotion; sadness, worry and anger.

The lights were off and Kim stayed in the lounge on the sofa. She stood up and walked to the door appalled to see a police car parked outside on the street. He was having a good look up and down the street not forgetting to peer into the Boggs front garden before crawling down the road to Joyce's before making a turn inthe road and back to the Boggs.

Kim gasped in anger and sat back on the sofa. So much for trying to go to the mansion. Night took over her and she drifted into a light slumber before completely falling asleep. At what seemed like a two minute slumber Kim awoke to a tapping she opened her eyes wide and looked to the sliding doors. For a moment she thought she saw a figure butthere was nothing there and Kim thought it must have been a cat or something. She stood up and went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Taking a gulp of the cold liquid she sighed and yawned, taking her glass into the lounge.

A colder draft ran into the lounge and Kim frowned shivering a little. She didn't scream but her milk was dropped onto the floor in an instant when she discovered where the draft was coming from.

Edward stood at the open front door way looking in humbly. Even in the pitch darkness Kim could see he was smiling at her. She dashed over and practically pulled him in and shut the door quietly but not before talking a long glance outside to see who was about, luckily there was no sign of any police.

With the door shut Kim turned to Edward and enveloped him in a huge hug. The feel of him enveloping her back was bliss. Then it happened neither knew who started it but the pair were rapt in a passionate deep kiss. Their lips seeking each others as if it were their last moments.

Edward broke from the kiss for a second and started to whisper quietly.

"The police, they're after me."

"I know." Kim spoke, her hands holding onto his wrists almost desperately.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Joyce has cried rape, they suspect you."

"But?"

"I know, well they've said it was someone with scissors but that could mean anything, could be someone holding scissors, using it as a weapon."

"And why not use me; she didn't get want she wanted from me."

Kim was impressed with Edwards outgoing comment He was picking the pieces together instead of keeping himself to himself. She remembered the time when Edward had described what had happened with Joyce when he met up with them at the restaurant. Her parents had been shocked, but thought it was quite funny like Kevin did. They hadn't realised Joyce always wins. Kim on the other hand was appalled by Joyce's advances.

"So how does she know I'm alive?" Edward asked.

"She's obviously been watching you or something. I guess she could have seen me leaving?"

Both Kim and Edward looked at each other intesly, both recalling every detail of every second. Before They could further recall their night of passion Edwards smile left his face. "It's probably the other way round."

Kim frowned.

"I –I have left the mansion, once or twice…"

"What why?"

"To see you."

Kim opened her mouth and smiled sincerely. "That's so dangerous Edward."

"I thought I'd be able to not see you again but you gave life to me Kim, you are the reason I still live I think. What you showed me that night, it was-?" Edward was speechless. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." Kim smiled. She hugged him again and Edward welcomed the embrace, taking a long breath of her scent in. It was heavenly.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" Kim asked bemused.

"I'm just checking…..I was right, there is a flower in the garden that smells of your hair, I couldn't stop smelling it."

"Maybe Joyce saw you in the garden?"

"No it would have been when I'm out of the estate."

"I can't believe you risked coming out."

"Kim I'd risk everything for you, everything."

"What about for your child?"

Edward frowned and moved back from her embrace.

Edward's look made Kim stop smiling and she started to feel nervous of what she said.

"Edward?"

"Police…."

"Edward?" Kim called a second time but Edward had walked to the back door.

"No Edward, just stay here, they can't come in the house and you can't go to the mansion."

"I've caused your family so much trouble Kim, I can't stay."

"Then neither am I."

Edward had a look that stated 'what?' but Kim dismissed it. Walking very close to him and stroking his shoulder and down his arm, her other hand ran over his chest and over his taut stomach. "I lost you once….not again."

Edward nuzzled into her cheek and urged her to capture his lips. She hugged him again pressing herself into his body and happy to find his own body's reaction, prominently responding.

"Kim I want you…" It was a bold sentence for Edward, but Kim was loving it.

Her body craved him just as much as he craved her but getting it on in your parent's house with the whole family about made a difficult situation.

"Follow me."

Edward was lead to the garage.

Kim held up a bunch of keys and jangled them. "I guess it's where a lot of young couples can find a little solitude, although, I don't think they're parked in their parent's garage".

Edward didn't know the joke she was trying to make but understood that the task at hand was a risky business for the fact the pair could get caught but he didn't care, right now it was time to catch up on a youth that was never his and experience what gave him the thrill of a lifetime.

Kim opened the door to the car and turned to him. She frowned slightly as she noticed his eyes were down cast. It was then she noticed his beautiful silent tears. It shocked her - she'd never seen Edward cry or anyone cry so beautifully.

"Edward?"

Edward looked up and smiled lightly and thoughtfullythrough tears. "Am I going to be a father myself?"


	6. Reuniting

**Chapter 6 - _Reuniting _**

_A/N – Again, I don't own the marvellous creation of the Boggs family or Edward, don't sue!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was happening at a rate that seemed inhumanely impossible. The space that they had was tight. They had both let themselves be enveloped in the passion between themselves. Their closeness, subsiding the craving for each other. Kim had to warn herself that their noises were growing louder but at the same time, she couldn't, she didn't want to stop Edward's resonance. It sent shivers into her belly when he whispered her name with such timbre.

This time, his leather suite had only been opened to allow the job at hand, to feel only parts of his skin. Hopefully there would be time to make love with more kisses and foreplay but for now, they'd have to wait.

"What now Edward?"

There had been a few moments when they caught there breath after delicious kisses, a moments for Kim to study the beauty before her, to look into those chocolate pools with wonder. A few seconds for their minds to register what had happened and a few moments for their bodies to cool down.

Edward looked away from Kim, his brow frowning.

Kim looked to where he was looking and saw the slash marks on the upholstery.

"Damnit…..sorry." He muttered.

Kim wanted to laugh; this new side of Edward was still taking a lot to get use to. It by all means wasn't nice to hear Edward cuss, but she knew he was using the words in a form of expression, it was good for him.

"You don't have to apologise for the cursing."

"No, sorry for your mom's car." He spoke indicating the scratches.

"Oh." Kim smiled.

Edward looked at her and smiled without showing his teeth, she was glowing.

"Oh Edward." She purred leaning into his chest and resting her arms around his neck, before zipping him up and adjusting her own clothes.

"Kim? What happened to Joyce?"

"She was wailing something that she'd been attacked, the evidence that pointed to you was the fact she may have been sliced or something."

"I found a recent paper…..it talked about me in a small article, wondering which circus I'd come from."

"Circus? But you were made."

"But maybe I could be from a circus, maybe like a freak show, I could be in one of those places without getting hurt."

"Oh no Edward, you'd still get hurt, every god damn day, people would be starring at you."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I would."

"Kim? How on earth am I supposed to live?"

Kim opened her mouth to reply but found she had no words, again.

"You need money; a freak show would pay me, to pay you."

"For what?"

"The baby."

"Kim , I don't know much about fathers, my own dying before I realised I had never been born or raised properly. Kim, I don't know the first thing about babies?"

"Neither do I." Kim replied sighing when neither of them spoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peg, the door to the garage is open, did you leave it open?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, shit, stay here, lay down!" Kim whispered frantically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill heard the car door shut and stalked to the kitchen to grab a knife, the first thing he could think of to defend himself.

He walked back carefully, eyeing Peg in her dressing gown holding Kevin tightly.

"Hiya?" Kim spoke, popping her head around the door before gasping without screaming when she saw her father with the knife raised.

"KIM? FOR CHRIST SAKE WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Bill's cry came louder than he presumed.

"Bill you'll wake the neighbours!"

"Peg honey this is no time to be suppressing my responsibility to this house-hold!"

Peg had walked over to the scene leaving a giggling Kevin.

"Kim what are you doing in the garage?" Bill asked, knife firmly in his grip.

Peg took Bill's hand a carefully took the knife away placing it on the kitchen counter.

"I-? Well? I was looking for?"

"Looking for? Yes?"

"Well, erm, my camping stuff, yeah my tent and things?"

"That's my tent now Kim."

"Oh shut up Kevin you're such a loser!"

"No you're the big fat loser."

"I am NOT fat?"

"Kim, Kevin, enough. Kevin bed."

"Argh!"

"Now."

"I'll, just get a little something to calm us down, hmm? Geez, this family!" Bill spoke walking to his bar.

"And Kim, I don't know why you want the tent or why on earth you were looking for it at this hour but it's on the shelf by the -."

Peg looked at the tall figure standing close to the door way and gasped loudly, quickly covered her mouth as shock over come her.

Bill dashed back, whiskey in hand as he saw the figure emerge from the door.

"Edward?" Peg spoke surprise, clutching her chest.

Kim had only had enough time to register that her mom had already made it to the garage before she could do anything.

Peg actually backed away from the scissor handed man to Bill, taking his whiskey and gulping in down in one. Bill looked at the empty glass and made his way back to the bar without any words.

Kim whisked in front of Edward looking at him before she held him tight, Edward not returning the embrace too tightly. Kim looked back to see Edward starring at Peg and vice versa.

"Peg?" Edward asked in a greeting.

"Edward, my gosh, you didn't half scare me."

"Mom the lights." Kim spoke exasperated when she realised they'd been on a couple of minutes. She ran to the near by windows drawing blinds and curtains.

Edward had just stayed still when Kim had left his embrace, almost feeling alien in the house hold, though he knew he'd seen some of the best days of his life with these people in this house. They had almost welcomed him as a son, almost.

"I think we should talk." Peg spoke, brushing her longer hair behind her ears.

"Your right mom, but first ……I wanna tell you something…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N – Sorry for the short chapter guys, things will get longer and sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you all for your reviews and remember- more reviews more chapter updates!_


	7. Going

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates guys, I think we're back on track for a bit though. This story was heading in a different direction thatn what I was planning so I've decided to opening it up, if you wnat to see a certain thing happen, I'm all ears and possibly may write it. Remember guys, this is a fic for all the loyal ES fans out there! Well this chapter is to try and get things moving so bear with me and sorry that it's not long.

Enjoy...

Disclaimer note - I don't own anything, this is purely for pleasure.

* * *

"I can't say here." Backing away from Kim and heading from here as if she were the enemy.

"What?" Kim asked exsasperated about to speak to her mom. "No Edward." She quickly turned

"No Kim, listen I'm in trouble, they'll lock me up!"

"Edward? What you haven't done anything -" Kim spoke, her lip trembling "No..." She said devastingly.

"I have to think, alone." Edward spoke, eyeing the Boggs with fear as Peg backed nearer the telephone.

"Edward for Christ sake, son calm down!" Bill spoke lazily but eyed the phone Peg was heading to.

"We've heard what you did to Joyce, remember what he did to me." Kevin blurted.

"I can't stay here, I'm sorry, I 'll be in touch...somehow." Edward thought about his comment and laughed to himself. He'd learnt about Irony and the thought of him trying to be in touch - writing a letter or dialing a phone made him laugh.

Kim walked to Edward who had backed to the front door and found himself raising one scissorhand in defense to her, it made him feel sick but she wasn't listening. She stopped in her tracks, eyes eyes wide with worry, though, for him.

"Please open the door for me Kim."

"No." She said, tears running silently.

"Open the door Kim." Edward asked a little sterner.

She obliged only because he'd asked her...he.

His heart had started beating at a horrendous rate and all the while he didn't know why the hell he felt so guilty for being there. He'd done nothing.And then it happend.

Edward ran and felt the first tear he had had in a long while.

The run had been clumsy and he'd skidded. It was the moment he let his fear of being caught push him. He wasn't stupid any more. He knew the police would want him either way.He couldn't stay in the castle, the loneliness he had encountered up there was too much to bear and now that the Boggs family knew he was about he couldn't trust them, not now. They'd looked at him like a killer, a dangerous man. Was he dangerous? He didn't know. So many thoughts that been swimming in his head so fast it had hurt. He had so much to learn, so much to experience. He knew he needed help of some kind, but where to find this 'help' he really didn't know. His father, no, the Inventor had had a few pieces of information about the area he was in but nothing that would really help Edward. A globe of the world had once been on a heavy wooden desk, lit up with a strange glow that told Edward of strange places that seemed to be in the world, places that were miles apart. If only he could escape somehow to them, learn them, be safe and hidden.

* * *

"Don't you dare go after him Kim." Peg spoke.

Kim looked at her mother gobsmaked, her tone had been deadly.

"Mom!?" She cried.

"No. this is a job for the police. Edward is dangerous and? and..." It was all too much for Peg Boggs and she sat herself down on the sofa, pulling her dressing gown around herself.

"Kevin, Whiskey, now, double." Bill barked sitting next to his wife after he gone to the door and locked it suddenly, taking the briefest of moments to peer out of the window, half expecting Edward to jump out from behind the overgrown garden topiary.

Bill made it over to the phone and although Kim was in hysterics and dying to run into the street to shout for the man she loved, she put in anger into grabbing the phone and throwing it hard onto the floor, so it smashed.If they wanted to stop Edward by God they'd be delayed. Peg realized what Kim was doing after she threw the phone to the floor and headed to Peg's bedroom to grab the other phone.

"Young lady I'm warning you your paying for every cent of the that phone - Both of them!!!!" Bill added as he head the crash.

"No -" Kim cried in hysterics "I won't let you hurt him!...You'll call the cops!!!"

Kevin had run into the bedroom and turned to his father.

"Daadddd! Theres no police they've gone!"

"Maybe after him son?" Bill spoke heading back to the lounge window.

"Let's hope so."

"Kevin, bed." Peg barked, laying her empty glass on a side table, still shaken.

"Now calm down everyone, please." Bill spoke, turning to Peg, giving her a reassuring hand on her back as he walked to his bar.

Peg turned to Kim and panicked.

"Kim?"

Peg raced to her daughters room and was about to barge in worriedly but she heard the distressing sobs from the other side of the door and it wretched at her heart. She blew the breath she had been holding out of her nose and sighed. It had to take a moment to register that her own flesh and blood had truly loved the creature they'd now as Edward. No one but a mother couldn't have seen it and Peg knew what heart break looked like, heck, she'd had one once before, before she'd meet Bill at the bowling alley.

Leaving the sad sobs she knew Kim would tire and fall asleep eventually. She hadn't dismissed the idea that her daughter may leave her window in the early morning but hoped for dear life that her precious child would remain on her water bed like the sleeping beauty she was. Peg sighed again wondering why she'd ever gone up to the old mansion at all. It was temptation, curiosity and then the shadow and the movement. Climbing up those horrible dusty stairs and heading to the attic had been exhilaratingly scary. It hadn't dawned on her that the top floor was a little less dusty, a little more lived in and when she thought a homeless man may have appeared with a dirty old beard, dirty clothes and a gruff, sad voice, a strange but odd man had appeared. He carried knives, she remembered but then corrected herself. They were his hands There was pity for him. Then he shuffled forward and Peg had had to admit. For one second this frightening man had stept into the light and was a strange gothic prince. His white as snow complexion, his raven black hair and sculpted body. His chilsed features and huge dark doe eyes that cried for attention or help, she didn't know. God they'd been good times. Edward had made her popular in the neighborhood and Peg had to admit it, as much as it looked like she didn't, she loved every minute. She'd seen the ways the women had looked at Edward, half with the idea of like fire and half with the notion that these woman wanted to get burnt.

The crying from the room had silenced and she knew her daughter had cried herself to sleep and that was when her own tears fell.

* * *

Edward took a deep, deep breath, feeling so hollow inside. His body was telling him to slow down, to take a break but his mind, his thoughts were getting the better of him.He's ran so far, so fats, he didn't know where he was? He had no plan, there never was a plan but he knew he had to get as far away from Surburbia as he could. He thought about the last images of his beloved Kim and he felt his heart ache, a very new pain boring into his soul, it hurt like hell. No, the best thing was to forget about her for the time being, and that hurt. He'd find money, get help, get it to Kim. Edward looked up to the sky and let himself wonder for a second, how would the world really react to the man with scissors for hands... 


	8. Moving on

A/N Well bloody hell, I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this fic and now that it's rated quite a bit I feel I have to finish it – it would be wrong of me not too! So I hope everyone can get back into it easily. My main authors note is always apologies for the grammar – I am shit at spelling and my computer is shit too! So this chapter is trying to get my momentum back so bare with me! I'd like to say I would really like to say thank you to all the reviewers of this story, I've forgotten how awesome it is for feedback so any views and ideas send 'em to Cherry and let's kick ass with this fic!!

Quick note – this is purely for entertainment value I don't own anything and I mean not to offend anyone with the content of the story.

And so it begins and we carry on…

Enjoy

**Chapter 8 : Moving on**

Edward had ran and ran. The air had gone from cold and chilling, to thick and heated. He was disorientated, that was for sure. A melancholy gloom was his state of mind.

Time had passed, that was for sure. For once he felt dirty and tired. He now had a reason to live – Kim, he promised her, and he promised her he'd care for her, love her.

So if someone was to actually look at the situation where Edward was occupied in, they would have been possibly frightened - if naïve, or curiously interested as many who looked upon the company Edward was with, would.

Edward blinked his eyes open, though he was not asleep. Would he go to heaven? Was that the name they called it? But who created heaven? Silly trivial questions that linked with morality swam through his brain for many reasons. Every new thing he learnt about living in such a short space of time was disturbing. Why exactly the inventor had given him life, he didn't know?

He'd looked at the detailed plans time and time again. It just didn't make sense. How was he, HIM, how was he this man made man? The plans were there on the board, page after page of drawings. Something didn't fit the puzzle. And so his short life in Suburbia had brought him love, the most powerful thing on earth, but with it brought him the taunting he'd received as well…..and that was the moment he blinked into life at the crowds who were starring at him like a freak.

"_And that's what they like Edward, to be, ok, well not frightened but you know curious, you're a medical oddity as far as they're concerned and yes, yes, I know we're in the 21__st__ century – yadda, yadda. But, and this is the 'but', people don't forget about the root of the freak show you know, they love to see the spirit of the show, creepiness, weirdness and sexiness. You my boy tick each box! You'll be a hit, a star!!"_

Edward had sat still looking at the man with his jaded gaze. Though the look wasn't cynical, in fact Edward was listening very carefully and trying his best to sieve through his mind at what exactly a freak show was. The only recollection he could muster was Kevin once googling him the word 'freak' to prove to Edward that he was a freak of nature, though nothing with scissors for hand appeared on the electronic encyclopaedia, some of the people in the room reminded him of the pages.

As the hushed whispers around him seized. He took the opportunity to look in the caravan, its contents and inhabitants, for a small group stood in the space eyeing the dangerous stranger from a distance.

"_Edward, can I have a word please."_

Edward turned to the kind voice of a woman taller than Kim and at an age between her and Peg. What set her apart Edward had decided, was the most beautiful brunette locks he'd ever seen on a woman, not the fact her hands were small and disfigured. Her kind smile persuaded him to stand and walk to her, away from the prying eyes.

"_Alone."_ The woman spoke still calmly in the direction of the people.

"_But honey, this is meant to be a group meeting"._ Frank spoke.

The group piped up at this point and all sounded their opinion.

"_Frank – I want to stop you there, this man or thing-"_A heavily tattooed woman spoke but then she sighed. _"Well, the camp has told us all he was on the run!?"_

"_Here we go, don't you read Mary Shelley? The boy has been outcast by his village… I mean town."_ Another voice spoke laughing to himself.

"_This is a side show, a safe side show – what's he gonna do?"_

"_Please, everyone."_ The brunette woman spoke again.

"_Well, durh, the man's got a frikkin butcher's paradise on his frikkin' fingers."_

"_Yeh, blades like swords, hey, hey he could shove them down your throat seen as you're the blade eater Dominic."_

"_That's not funny, Pete, not at all."_

"_Here with us, you safe boy, I tell yeh, we're the one side show that caters for our own kind's needs. We're not your average freak show, well in fact we're not a 'freak show', 'side show' if you wanna be politically correct but I like the term."_

"_The people before us were treated as freaks, so why aren't we? Just because the scientists and doctors have had their hands on us – well maybe I want to be a freak!"_

"_Pete, my boy…"_ Frank spoke _"That is so true and those words were spoken like a professional."_

"_I like knowing I'm different to all those sad bastards who pity us!"_

A cheer arose from the crowd.

Frank who had been smiling to himself and with the uproar of his troupe finally caught his wife's gaze and he coughed taking Edward by the elbow and out of the caravan.

The evening sunset was drawing in and the place which once was filled with a crowd during the day had dispersed.

Edward was glad; he felt the room to be stuffy and foreboding. This day had been tough and the people who were in charge had been busy all day.

The three walked a little, passing the caravans and the show tent.

"_Frank can I have a word first, please?"_

Frank smiled at Edward. _"Take five for some fresh air Edward, I'll be back!"_ And headed to his wife who walked away.

Edward sighed and looked around a few of the troup were outside smoking.

"_Is it true you are a cannibal?__"_

Edward just looked at them and then shook his head, the small group actually looked dissapointed.

"What maded you say that anyway?" He asked growing a little confident.

The smoker turned to Edward and gestured at his blades. _"Well those things – I mean…all you proably can do with them is attack, kill and then cook your food on them, meat I mean. And if you did kill anyone I guess you have to eat them up because you can't exactly pick up a spade and drive the victim to a remote location."_

Edward looked at the man in his 30's and wondered what his place in the show's line up was. He looked 'normal' but then again 'normal' around here wasn't just that.

And then he laughed to himself and smiled. _"I have to eat, a little, but I don't have an appertite."_

"_How can you do anything?"_ The second person, a woman in her 20's asked, full of curiousty and a hint of pity. _"Kris can use her freaky hands but you, you'd be in danger all the time to break, main and destroy."_

"_I __had a bit of help, Peg."_

"_I'm not trying to be harsh, its just you're odd and dangerous to us I guess. I mean, no offence, actually…."_ She laughed. _"You're the perfect freak – you bring fear and curiousty and the old age pity back to the freak scene..its great."_

Edward smiled.

At that point Frank and Kris came over.

"_Now m__y boy would you come with us and we'll talk properly."_ Frank bellowing voice came.

The three made it to the couple's peronal caravan and sat down.

"_Why did you stumble into our world Edward__….."_

Edward was about to answer but then realised that Frank was talking to himself.

"_Do you remember much of last night?"_ Kris asked.

Edward shook his head.

"_Jimmy found you a couple of miles off this place__."_ Kris started. _"One of our drivers."_

"_He drives around and he loves the ladies, you know what I mean?"_ Frank winked.

Edward recalled when he woke up, the dark haired man who looked like any normal man except half of his face had a mark over. Being Edward, he didn't ask the questions the man had thought he'd asked and so instead to try and get the man to speak, told Edward of his constant bullying in his life for the dark purple birth mark. It meant nothing to Edward.

"_He noticed you were col__lapsed on the road, he thought you were dead. Saw your scissors – would have left you if he hadn't told us that he believed they were your hands. Then he looked under you cuffs, you were unconcious."_

For once Edward had questions.

"_Is there a God?"_

Both Frank and Kris looked to each other and Edward awkwardly.

"_Why do you ask Edward?"_ Kris answered.

"Because, I'm here. I ran away to find money and now I'm here in safety. While I ran I thought I should go to my mansion instead but I couldn't."

"_Mansion?"_ Frank asked very interested.

"_The inventor left me, he died before he gave me hands. Then Peg found me, cared for me."_

"_Edwar__d if you're here with us do you… no……. you will need someone to care for you we'll supplu the assistance, are you happy with that?"_

"_You'd do that?"_

"_Son who took care of you in mansion, who else was there?"_

"_Myself."_

"_Christ Kris he's been __a lucky bastard, not chopping his dick off while having slash or wiping his ass."_

"_I try not to touch…myself."_

Kris gave Frank a look but dismissed it and felt a wave of pity and caring overcome her for Edward.

"_Edward this is personal but how 'did' you care for yourself, your personal needs – I'm only asking because, well, we w__ant to let you join us, I think I'd feel happy if you did join us Edward."_ She finished her sentence Edward noted with a motherly tone.

"_I wasn't up in the mansion long, a couple of months. I wasn't in a bad state. Don't ask me how. I know from what I've learn't, I know it isn't proper to say but I needed perosnal hygine from Peg, she took care of me but I managed_."

"_What you eat up there Edward?"_

"_What was easy and what would__n't hurt myself."_

All the while Kris had been writing something with her hand in a fashion tailored to herself. Edward watched and envied every second of it.

"_Ok, ok so Edward, we want you to stay here__. If you can get an act we can pay you. You can earn, its what you want isn't? You won't really be on the books but, hey nobody cares about the tax man and what not , yeah?"_

Edward nodded and for once, things seemed to be going ok.

"_Edward for now, as you don't really have an act, I'd just l__ike to showcase your appearance, your freaky gift, your scissorhands."_ Frank spoke caculating a plan in his head.

Edward's hands twitched and Frank very carefully took one of the bladed fingers and raised them closer to himself and Kris.

"_Show us how they move, are you happy with__ rolling your sleeves up to show that it isn't a hoax – it isn't a hoax is it??Jimmy wasn't lying??"_ Frank finished worriedlly for himself.

Edward looked to Kirs and then Frank and then back to Kris.

Kris knew what he was saying with his head indication and his eyes.

"_Carefully unzip one of his sleeves from his wrist." _She asked Frank.

Frank felt like the moment was going a little slow. He looked to his wife and then to Edward's arm. It was like a small child knowing that there were presents downstairs under the tree, good ones.

It felt odd that this man's single touch made him think so much of Kim and her love. God he missed her already.

Carefully the zip went up and both Kris and Frank lent in a little further to see. The air hit the tightly bound wrist and Edward slightly hissed. Their jaws fell open. His scissors were embedded by flesh. Stitches that reminded Kris all too much of Frankestein flooded her mind.

"_Well I'll be boy…"_ Frank whispered to himself. _"It ain't no hoax…but how the fuck does metal and flesh live like that?" _He asked dumbfounded. Frown lines on his face

At this point Edward became slighty uncomfortable.

Kris noticed and spoke only after she rubbed her small hands together almost in a frightend way. _Not birth defect?...Mutilation?... _She thought

"Do you feel pain….you've been….infused…..?"

Edward nodded his head. _"I feel starnge sensations all the time, like burning, my wrists burn but the pain is always there. It doesn't matter."_

"_Edward this is serious you have to tell us if yo__ur ok. Have you ever had a medical."_

Kris was starting to believe that the fictional world of Edward was very much real. Cases of child abuse and neglect for Edward flooded her mind, but more so the creation of Edward and his past, but these questions would have to be answered another day, she could see his own emotions through his eyes, mainly worry. It was then that he almost pleaded.

"_Can I join you all?"_ Edward asked. _"I have nowhere else at all, I must get money to Kim, for her baby."_

Both Kris and Frank looked up and noted to bring this topic up at later date. Instead Kris made the proposition.

"_With advances in medicine and political changes the freak show died. There are a few side shows and there are plenty of circus' showcasing acrobatical talents and skills but there is only really one other real freak show travelling the county with medical abnormalities, like myself. I believe they call her 'Lobster girl' as well."_ She smiled. _"As previously mysterious anomalies were scientifically explained as genetic mutations or diseases, we became the objects of pity rather than fear or disdain. The eugenics movement saw human irregularity as unfortunate mistakes of nature."_

Frank then took over.

"_You wouldn't be subjected to being displayed in a full sense, you'd have to produce and act to keep the folks off our backs who don't appriciate exploitation."_ He laughed. Edward actually smiled. _"You ain't no John Merrick but you have got ahell of a celebrity look about you if I do say so myself. I want you to join us Edward."_

Kris spoke. _"You'd have to be subjected to a medical Edward, but we have enough leyway to let you make your own descisions about banking or anything persona – paper workl. We will need to know a bit more about you but for now I think you should rest tonight and then tomorrorow we can start afresh and show you the ropes, get to know whose who."_

Edward had then solely looked at his hands.

"_Edward, would you join us? Be in a freak show?"_ She asked sincerely.

A slight smile laced itself on his lips.


	9. A passing of time

**Chapter nine – A passing of time**

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of watching carefully; learning everyone and their places in the freak show. The lights, the smells, one person's comedic nature to the next's truly saddening gift Once Frank and Kris had approved of the whole situation, everyone suddenly became friendly and Edward felt a sense of resolution and comfort within this new family he had.

The smoke, the claustrophobia, the dirt; he loved it. The night's air brought serenity and calm to his fragile veins, his blood pumped thicker and physical warmth clung around his skin. His smile twitched on the corners of his thin lips. It was far more pleasant to look up to the stars, knowing a comforting smile was always around closely.

Many hours had passed in the time scale of the freak show and Edward had a new sense of family. He'd become better friends with most and Jimmy who had found him had taken it on board to personally over see Edwards day to day life as much as Frank and Kris were developing his act. Edward hadn't been fazed to be naked in front of the kind young man, better a man like himself in his eyes – that way he'd learn more. Questions burned between the two – Edward desperate to know about Jimmy and vice versa. Jimmy had stood naked in front of Edward to prove to himself Edward was the product of some kind of normality and not the figment of his imagination that he was something else."Why do I bleed?" Edward would ask brushing one of his blades over his chest for Jimmy in turn to ask "How do you bleed?" and examining the tiny scratched and instantly picking up his wrists to look at the fused experiment, confused.

Every single second of his existence in the freak show seemed closer to finding answers. All the juvenile questions that had lingered in his mind from learning about life from that fateful day Peg arrived were being answered to Edward's relief. Sympathy of the unknown was rapidly washed away among his fellow company. Many a night Jimmy, the twenty something white male; kind and handsome in own right, spoke with Edward like a father, sharing his knowledge of a man who had had to rely on his own wits and determination because of the judgmental world. Jimmy, who had been very keenly at first into the mystery of the Scissorhands had opted to relax his mind when he truly saw Edward sincerely didn't know why he'd been put into this world and it sadden him to think Edward was perhaps the most deserving of all to escape the term freak and lead a normal life.

Back on the show front, Frank had been desperate for Edward to be a bit more into than was he showing but that perhaps was a factor of time. He didn't mind keeping quiet, twitching his blades as another gel on the light changed colour. And then it hit Frank – the tale would told; love and its danger, a story of passion and jealously.

The whole troupe had peaked into the cautioned area where Edward would be placed into the maze like tent. They watched the dress run with smiles and encouragement. Then the night had dawned, posters had been put up and the local town knew the freak show was in town. To those who didn't know already the freak show only put fear into those who had never seen Frank or Kris' show. They wouldn't understand the complex show that had been put together. The historic tribute to the freak, the comedy, the laughter, the joy and the sorrow. And on this night as the crowds had been waiting patiently for something new, a darkness enveloped the small stage and illumination burned into one spot, then somehow the light sparkled and it was then one would have noticed the light was shining off metal and then a lithe frame of the leather bounded man, revealed his face, white as snow. Dark eyes scanned the crowd before he looked at his blades with a mixture of fear and loathing and adulteration. The woman of the troupe were particularly aware of time standing still as they watched the simple act of the man trying to fathom out why he had scissors for hands.

They watched in fear of their own unique talents as the new 'freak' made his first showing

Edward had found a new lease for life. Moving his bladed fingers, stretching the knives that only he had control of. It felt good. Generally he would have tried as best he could to curl the blades away from sight, even though he knew that wasn't possible.

The light had been gelled to a cool blue making the face of Edward cold and dead, his doe like eyes only focused to his blue like blades.

The audience had been silent mesmerised. They hadn't been frightened by the freak label on this man – quite simply the opposite. Some of the men had scoffed at the pansy quality the act had to it until Edward had proved the blades were indeed real by infamous topiary trick and then the ice sculpture

That night whole troupe had encouraged him to feel free in their presence and at the end of the night the troupe raised a glass to the new recruit, with knowledge that the reports after the show were successful and enjoyable, especially with Edward's act. Split into gangs by the early hours of the morning, they shared a smoke or a drink and Edward was welcome to all. Eyeing up the liquor, he gave the stuff another go and the group gave a great cheer. He began to enjoy the liquor – a little bit at a time, finding himself in a deeper relaxed state of mind when the liquid touch his lips, a secretly kiss in its own right, the intoxicating smoke burning a massage in his throat in a good way.

The stories and idle chit chat making him feel a little more human.

* * *

The Boggs household had pretty much settled from the night Edward had made his appearance. Bill and Peg had watched Kim carefully – Peg with a mother's eye as always. Things had calmed. The neighbourhood had settled. 

Kim had been crying. It was becoming too hard, this secret she was harbouring. She'd taken to mentally going to bed and resighting a monologue of how to tell her parents she was pregnant. It was nearly three months and things were starting to show. In an ideal world she'd run away but Kim knew she wasn't as free spirited as Edward. God she missed him terribly, she felt alone. She had no clue where he was or what he was doing let alone if he was alive?

She hated school, she hated her life and she couldn't keep her secret anymore. Things had to change and her secret was going to have to help and not hinder her.

* * *

Though the freak show business was booming for the small troupe, they never really stayed in one place for too long and never located to the bigger towns or cities; it kept itself to itself and bothered no one. That was one thing Edward liked about it, the change. The new scenery, the smells, foul or clean – they were all extraordinary. Word amongst everyone was that the show was to be overhauled and made over. With the success of Edwards's beautiful act, the new agents had approached Frank and Kris and were sure it was time for the show to be put into the limelight to a degree.

* * *

"Profits up, Jesus we can update the posters, get the bills with some new art work – you know , something that screams traditional and freakish but says – hey freak shows are sexy and mysterious." 

"We've always know freaks are sexy Frank." Kris smirked at her husband.

Franks smiled handsomely at his partner.

"I'm just thinking – It's Edward he's drawing 'em in! I'm telling ya Kris, they were all around him like flies to shit and he just was standing there not smiling not frowning – just staring at himself, mechanical like."

"I know what you mean, tickets sales had been up so much after those first few shows with him – people want to see him closer, males and females hanging around the caravans and tents. Guess word is spreading about our dark prince." She smirked again.

"I wonder what is his history Kris – the man is a freak – well and truly, you heard what Sam said and he's been our travelling Doc – 'the man is nothing like I've seen – I don't know how it is possible' – he said that!"

"I've had a call from a medical institution further in, they want to examine him."

"Kris – Eddie's worth a fortune to us."

Kris looked at her husband and sighed. She could see the profitable look he was wearing. Good at the best of times as long as she over saw what her husband did.

"Speaking of which – I'm going to talk to him..." Kris replied, her husband not catching the wringing of her deformed hands – a sign of her apprehension.

"Yep, a can see it!" Frank spoke in his own world lighting up a cigar and tipping his cowboy hat to no one but himself – "His raven locks and porcelain skin, beauty and a beast rolled into one – 'Edward Scissorhands'."

* * *

Peg put the receiver down again. 

"It's been three weeks Bill, three weeks!?"

Bill looked over to his wife and just sighed as he looked up from the paper.

"We both know she's gone to find him."

"But where is he!? She's gone to find him and she's already missing yet more school – she'll never get anywhere in life if all this keeps going on." Peg sighed. "It's not just about that – I? Well? I think, oh, I don't know Bill, something's wrong. I know it. Why couldn't she have just told us?"

Bill stood up and walked past Peg, kissing her cheek in the process.

"Nothings wrong, she's just crazy for a crazy man. Listen, we've told the police, they're looking for her, perhaps but they'll find him and no doubt where he may be, she may be there too? Maybe she's gone to see some of those mates she was talking to over summer, I doubt she's gone too far Peg, just, listen don't worry honey."

Peg frowned. "Your right, I blame myself Bill, I shouldn't have reacted like that when we saw _him_ and her."

"You can't stop it Peg, you found a young man – a brain to mould and once he'd sipped the wonders of our world, he wanted more. At least we gave him a bit of life to enjoy than when he was up there with that man person, inventor -majiggy."

"I wish I'd never gone up." Peg sighed.

A knock alerted Peg to the door and absently she just stared at it. A million thought swirled into action before the main one rose from her voice – "Kim! Kim?"

Peg flung the door open but was disheartened that her daughter wasn't there. Instead a panic swept through her at the prospect of the couple in black in front of her but for reasons unknown.

"Peg, it's a blessing in disguise, Kim is pregnant with our son's child."

* * *


End file.
